Imperia
by FireRubyLaVrai
Summary: In an alternate fifth year, Hermione witnesses the Imperius Curse being placed on an unusual person. Intrigued by the circumstances and horrified at the illegal implications, Hermione makes to investigate, perhaps even changing the course of fifth year and the war in the process. Dramione, HarryX?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Potential readers!**

 **This takes place in an AU during Fifth year. I am likely to make mistakes, as I haven't read the books or watched the movies in ages though I have been reading tons of Fanfiction ;). Feel free to correct me as long as it is constructive and not a flame, or something impolite.**

 **This story will be a Dramione, as demonstrated in the Story Summary, though I am open for final pairings for Harry and perhaps Ron.**

 ***No disclaimer because posting on this site already declares that in the signup rules***

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Hermione scowled. How dare Harry and Ron assume that she'd always be around to do their homework for them!

Plus, Ron seemed to think he could still use her affections for him against herself while he was busy sucking face with _Lavender_. Lavender!

She was disgusted that apparently her most important quality was that of the walking textbook, available for everyone to take from, but for no one to return anything to.

Henceforth, she was currently returning to Hogwarts from a less taken path in Hogsmeade, hoping that this way she could avoid the two boys she was still incensed with.

Turning the corner, she heard voices from between two empty shops. Expecting to ignore the conversation, Hermione passed the alley quickly, at least until she recognized one of the voices.

"-And everything you've ever told me is a LIE!" Malfoy? It couldn't be.

"Don't you raise your voice to me Draco, I am your mother!"

"Oh yes, and that means above all that lying to me is _perfectly_ acceptable if it furthers your and Father's agenda." His voice was rife with sarcasm, and Hermione couldn't help casting a Notice-Me-Not charm and peeking into the alley.

Malfoy's cheeks were flushed, his eyes wide with a rage she'd never seen from him before. Mrs Malfoy was far more controlled, though even she was flushed from the argument.

"We do what is in your best interest Draco, and you'd do well to remember that before you say something that cannot be taken back." Her voice was low, dangerous.

"So it's in my best interest to pretend that Muggleborns are worthless trash when Hermione Granger has more power in her pinky than Pansy will ever wield?"

"Don't you ever say that name like it means something again!"

"And why not?" He sneered, "I've been in school with that bloody witch five years now. Her blood is the same color as mine, and her abilities just as good!"

Malfoy was slapped, and he stepped backwards, but not before both women saw a slight flinch.

"Emotions are worthless boy, and until you learn to accept that you will never win your father's praise." Narcissa's face shone with disgust, and Hermione felt a twinge of sympathy for her most cruel attacker.

"I'll never win his praise regardless! I am nothing more than a pawn to that man, and nothing I do will ever be enough, no matter how much of your Pureblooded vitriol I spout!"

"This has gone on long enough Draco, and if I hear that you question our agenda or our Lord again, y _ou will dearly regret it_." She made to turn, but Draco wasn't done.

"I should have gone to Durmstrang, at least then I would have been farther away from your bigotry!" He breathed in, shaking with somewhat suppressed rage. "I'm done listening to this shite! You can't tell me who to be friends with, or who I have to marry, or which side of this horrible war I have to take!"

He turned away from his mother, towards Hermione, and she inched backwards, hoping he didn't spot her. "When I get back to the castle, I'm joining the light side, regardless of the old coot leading it."

"You will never ruin this family, because I won't let you." Narcissa raised her wand to her son's retreating back with no hesitation. "You may not appreciate my attempts to protect you, but I will do what I must to ensure your survival Draco."

" _Imperia_!" Hermione watched the strangely colored Imperius hit Malfoy straight in the back, his eyes widening before dulling.

"Now, straighten yourself out and tell me what I want to hear."

"What are you talking about, Mother? I must be getting back to the castle anyhow, can't allow the mudbloods to believe that they're free of me."

"Give your mother a hug, Draco." Her son acquiesced, giving her a very short hug after fixing his hair. Seconds later Narcissa Malfoy disapparated, and Draco Malfoy walked straight past her.

Hermione had been due back at the castle a good twenty minutes ago now, but found she didn't care as she hurried away, her mind swirling with thoughts.

 **-/-/-|^|-\\-\\-**

She got dinner from the kitchens, only after promising the elves that she wouldn't speak of freeing them again. Something she did without thinking of the consequences.

Of course, she was quite preoccupied already.

 _Draco Malfoy_ had stood up for muggleborns, for her? To his mum of all people? She was wondering if she'd eaten a hallucination candy or something...

But she couldn't disregard the reference to Voldemort either.

And she definitely couldn't forget Narcissa Malfoy putting the Imperious curse on her son.

What kind of parent put an Unforgivable on their own child? Granted, she'd heard Walburga Black screaming about Sirius needing a good _Crucio_ at Order Headquarters, but it still seemed surreal when compared to the crazy screaming portrait.

And the curse was obviously altered considering that the normal application was with the word ' _Imperio_ ' rather than ' _Imperi a_'.

She had to tell Headmaster Dumbledore that an unforgivable had been cast on a minor, as well as research what the difference could possibly mean.

Hermione wrote herself a note on her forearm, hiding it under her sleeve until she could figure things out.

First she had to go see Dumbledore.

 **-/-/-|^|-\\-\\-**

"I need to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore, it's urgent!" She'd been lucky the old headmaster had been returning from dinner, because the gargoyle had pointedly ignored her.

"And what may I do for you Miss Granger? Would you care for a lemon drop?" She refused as he settled himself into his chair, having kept tally of how many sweets she'd already had that day. One more _would_ hurt.

"Headmaster, I believe I've just viewed the application of an altered Imperius Curse on Draco Malfoy." Hermione stated matter of factly, not wanting to waste time.

"Are you certain Miss Granger, as that is a serious offence to claim, and ensures a lifetime in Azkaban for his mother." Hermione didn't notice that Dumbledore already knew more than he should've.

"Yes Sir, I am." Hermione nodded vigorously, her somewhat tamer hair bouncing wildly as she looked into his eyes.

Which ended up being a mistake.

"I will address the situation immediately Miss Granger, thank you for bringing it to my attention." Hermione nodded, relieved that Dumbledore would fix the problem.

But by the time she left his office, she didn't remember that there was a problem at all.

It wasn't until Ginny was shaking her to get up the next morning and asking about the smudge on her arm that Hermione saw

 ** _Imperia- Library?_**

that she remembered her concerns at all. Which was strange, as she almost never forgot anything, and certainly not something as concerning as this.

She was still pondering this on her way to the Great Hall, when she bumped into none other than the object of her concerns.

"What's the matter Mudblood? Unable to remember your directions? Or are you just blind?" She scowled, before noticing the same dullness in his eyes from the day before.

"No Malfoy, I think it's your paleness. You seem to flicker in and out of existence every few seconds. Are you sure you aren't a ghost?" He scowled, and she turned away from the hall, heading back to the moving staircases.

Breakfast would have to wait, Hermione was going to the library.

* * *

 **Before I get yelled at for being unoriginal, no, Dumbledore is not evil in this fic though he might end up so in another. He is merely following his Greater Good plan, and more details may be provided in later chapters...;}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! I was pleasantly surprised that so many people liked my first chapter because I'd been hesitant about uploading...**

 **So a big thank you to lilyflower49, Charm5701, and Guest for their reviews, and to all you others who either PMed or favorited/followed this story!**

 **Before I get too mushy and annoying I'll let you get to the chapter. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Hermione wanted to groan.

She'd been in the library for at least two hours by now, and though she was well hidden behind the stacks of books carefully rifled through and gently abandoned on her table, she was no closer to finding an answer to her query.

And though she was the closest thing to a favorite Madam Pince would ever have, Hermione was quite certain their relationship wasn't strong enough to get into the Restricted Section without a pass.

Especially concerning Harry and Ron's behavior whenever they joined her in the book sanctuary.

Quite honestly, Hermione was running out of options. She wouldn't be able to get to Hogsmeade again until next month, and it was unlikely any of the Hogsmeade sellers would have books detailing dark curses, especially in such proximity to a castle of children.

If she _really_ wanted answers she either needed Harry's cloak to get into the Restricted Section, or she'd have to write Padfoot.

But Harry was very squirrelly about his godfather sometimes, and both options included sucking up to him and Ron.

Though it was something she was quite used to for the sake of their friendship (honestly, she was the glue!), Hermione wasn't quite in the mood to go apologize and have them questioning her motives.

That was why she'd went to Professor Mcgonagall, knowing the elder witch enjoyed nurturing her studiousness.

"I'm sorry Ms Granger, but Headmaster Dumbledore has banned the access of students without an _explicit_ pass to the Restricted Section by the concerned professor. I know you were quite looking forward to researching the potency of evolved potions, but you really must ask Professor Snape or stick to current coursework in your research." The emerald-robed professor _did_ look sympathetic, especially when mentioning Professor Snape, but sympathy wouldn't advance her case.

That brought her back to square one. There was also the fact that she mentioned Headmaster _Dumbledore_ had made the restrictions so. If this was the first step in his addressing the issue with Malfoy, then she supposed it did make sense that he didn't only ban Slytherins, but still...

She'd never had a problem before when trying to help Harry with the Triwizard Tournement, or trying to find out about Polyjuice potions...

It was indubitably frustrating.

 **/-/-|-\\-\**

In the end, she learned that the boys staircase _did not_ stop girls, even in the dead of night, something she'd usually find unacceptable if it wasn't for the convenience it provided in 'borrowing' Harry's cloak.

It wasn't hard either to coerce the library doors to allow her entry, all without doing anything that could get her caught.

The tired prefect standing at the doors must get posted in front of the library often for rounds, she thinks.

She pays special attention to the books in the Restricted Section, wondering if a silent alarm goes off by merely stepping in without permission.

Disturbing the ones with agitated spines or chains attached are a sure-fire way to start their screeching.

With her wand under the cloak she can only cast _Lumos_ , but it's enough to give just enough light to direct her in between the shelves.

After some very tense but focused searching, she finds a book that probably holds what she's looking for.

Hermione isn't dimwitted enough to stay around and check though, so she casts _Geminio_ * on the text, before putting it back on the shelf and making a hasty retreat.

Not minutes later does Filch pass through with Mrs Norris, but Hermione is long gone.

 **/-/-|-\\-\**

It isn't until after classes, (and after watching Harry and Ron remain in close proximity without even a glance in her direction) that Hermione finds the time to curl up with her newest tome to attempt progress once more.

Although she would have preferred the library, she couldn't chance being caught with her less than appropriately obtained tome, and so she found a comfortable spot underneath a tree by the Black Lake.

If she hadn't seen it for herself, and she was certain she had, Hermione might've not believed that Draco Malfoy had been Imperiused. After all, he was behaving like a foul git (which was quite usual in Malfoy terms). But he had been quieter lately, and that supported her theories.

It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for, and she smirked in satisfaction.

 _The Imperius Curse is the third and least potent of the three Unforgivable Curses classified so in 1717 with the strictest penalties attached to their use. By the 1990s it was declared that the use of these sinister spells would result in a life sentence in Azkaban unless sufficient evidence is provided that the caster themselves were under the Imperius Curse. Should such a scenario occur, the true caster is responsible for each illegal occurrence occurred. The Unforgivables were permitted to the Aurors during the First Wizarding War._

 _The Imperius Curse in higher detail is a tool of the Dark Arts that, when casted successfully, places the victim completely under the castor's control, though a person of exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it (see Harry Potter, Rumors of a Boy Wizard)._

Hermione's nose wrinkled at the magically added footnote, skimming on.

 _The fact that the curse can be defended against makes it unique amongst its brethren along with the fact that it is least potent disregarding the complete lack of free will. Unless incorrectly applied. The Imperius Curse and Cruciatus Curse also cannot force a Secret Keeper to give away secrets they keep. It places its victim in a calm, trance-like state in which all feeling of responsibility and anxiety is banished, and allows a higher magic level to allow the castee to accomplish their goal. Depending on the strength of the curse, some victims cannot remember what they've done under its control while others remember in great detail._

 _Though created for the coercion and brainwashing of others into slavery, there have been other specific variants created by Pureblooded families for the purposes of properly raising their children._

Hermione groaned. Though she had learned a great deal about a very illegal curse, the last paragraph merely told her that variants _did_ exist, not what they were or how they differed from the already quite potent curse.

It looked like a trip to the Owlery was in her future, though she needed to make another stop to the kitchens first.

* * *

 *** I know this charm is first seen when Hermione uses it on Bellatrix's locket in book 7, but this probably won't be the only spell appearing in advance... Plus, given that Hermione is such an avid note taker and clearly dedicated to her studies (*cough, cough*) I find it reasonable she'd know such a spell... ;) (I try to reason everything I write, so considering how there seems to be no silent alarm [at least not a rapid one] in the Restricted Section, we'll assume the books haven't been charmed to be anti-duplication if they aren't chained or rigged to scream upon touch.) {BTW, _Geminio_ is the doubling charm...}**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guess who fell off the surface of the Earth? Anyhow, it's been horrible as the school year winds down, and my teachers are determined to shove as much information and learning into our heads in these last two and a half weeks possible.**

 **Anyhow, since I haven't updated in a long time, I decided to upload two chapters simultaneously out of the goodness of my heart ^_^. So, now you have chapters three and four to read! I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave reviews.**

* * *

Hermione's golden-brown eyes rolled over the expanse of the owlery, attempting to ignore the relieving of some of the owls as she searched for a specific one.

Hedwig had claimed herself a lovely perch, in the sunlight of a window, but shielded by the stone from any bad weather.

The astute owl watched Hermione approach regally, letting Hermione run a gentle hand over her feathers, but nipping at them if she got any closer.

"Hello Hedwig," She cooed, quite fond of Harry's loyal owl. "I know that you're very loyal to Harry, but I have a favor I'd like to ask of you." At this Hedwig seemed to perk up a little. "Normally I wouldn't dare to disturb Harry and your method, but I have a letter I need to deliver to Padfoot, and I don't trust any of these other owls to be discreet about it. I was wondering if you'd be willing to make the delivery for me? I have three pieces of bacon for your trouble. One for now, and two for later."

Hedwig's head turned sideways the way owl heads could, and she seemed to regard Hermione harshly for her audacity to ask another master's owl for discreet help.

Finally, Hedwig silently reached a leg out.

"Thank you Hedwig, I promise I won't make this a common occurrence." The owl cooed as if to say she better not before taking the bacon from Hermione's fingers and flying out the window into the big blue sky.

 **-/-/-|^|-\\-\\-**

The next morning, Hermione was in the middle of adding Marmalade to her buttered toast (for layered flavor) when owls began dropping parcels and letters at the table.

Hedwig was definitely an inconspicuous owl when she wished, as no one remarked upon seeing her as a letter drifted down to the clean edge of Hermione's plate.

It was a good thing she charmed the bacon she brought up earlier that morning to stay in perfect condition for her, because Hedwig deserved it.

She tucked the letter into her Astronomy text for later and stood, intending to arrive at Defense Against the Dark Arts in advance. For even though she dearly hated Umbridge's teaching methods, if she arrived early then she could charm all her texts to resemble the already read and hated _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard.

Honestly, appeasement would only work for so long, considering how Britain's appeasement of Germany fostered World War II. Hermione was insulted by such a worthless textbook, as even an experienced learner as she was unable to glean useful information from the sad tome.

She was halfway up the stairwell when she was pushed.

The cold laughter caused a barely concealed chill down her spine as she sneered back up at Draco Malfoy.

She'd hit her head against cold stone, but fought the dizziness as his smug face came back into focus, and she wondered a second time why she was trying to help him.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Surely there are others you can bother." She held herself with as much composure she could muster, eyes fierce.

"There certainly are others on my hit list, but I find it best to crush the highest source of Mudblood and halfblood resistance first. And who better than the _Gryffindor Princess_ to demonstrate the pureblood strength?"

"Oh please, 'Gryffindor Princess' is a _ridiculous_ name. And why would anyone just give in when you can't even do your dirty work yourself? Your name says it best. Malfoy, an originally French line that translates to _mal foi_ , as in _bad faith_ , or _mal foie_ , as in _evil liver_. Either way you wouldn't be a leader anyone chooses anyday."

His hand twitches, sending his wand downwards only a moment before it retrains directly on her head. Neither Crabbe or Goyle seem to notice, and Hermione sees no noticable difference in his dull gray eyes.

"As if the Weasel is any better," He sneers, "His name _also_ says it all. Filthy blood-traitors that waver back and forth between sides, depending on the war to ensure their pathetic survival. That, and breeding hard in an attempt to overrun the world with braindead redheads."

Either Crabbe or Goyle lets out a little grunt reminiscent of a gorilla, and Malfoy's sharp yet dull eyes narrow on her.

"Enough talk, I have better things to do than waste my time on you." His wand is still pointed, and she is unsure how fast her hand can grab her wand from inside her robe to counteract his probably dark spell.

He sends a sickly yellow curse her way, and she is too late with her wand, feeling the acidic shock sprawl her back completely onto the floor. His Italian leather shoe presses on her wand hand, and she hears one of her fingers crack sickeningly, and she realizes she's already screaming, but there's no sound, and her homework is drenched in ink, and they're all stepping over her into the next corridor.

 **-/-/-|^|-\\-\\-**

She smells the smells that everyone associates with hospitals, and an herbiness plus a mustiness of old stone that can only be the Hospital Wing.

Hermione falls back asleep twice before she can muster the strength to open her eyes. Madam Pomfrey immediately rushes over, forcing at least three potions into her before telling her to get comfortable because she wasn't going anywhere until at least the afternoon.

And then the realization that she's slept through an entire day of classes and into the morning of another one sends her into a panic, because this is O.W.L. year, and the teachers are piling it on, making it hard for her to do above the minimum requirement and not a couple feet extra like she tended to enjoy adding.

And now she's so behind, and Hermione hasn't even gotten far in her revision schedule, and-

Madam Pomfrey forces her to consume a Calming Draught before she retreats back to her office.

She's too calm to stay awake and she drifts again, seeing a stormy ocean's lightning crackle behind her eyelids as she clings desperately for life on a sinking ship.

And then suddenly the two empty chairs next to her bed hold people and she doesn't want to acknowlege them until she realizes it's Harry and Ron with guilty soft smiles on their faces.

"Hey Hermione," Harry's rumble is low, and she realizes now more than ever that he needs a haircut.

"We didn't bring any work for you, 'Mione, but Mcgonagall will probably catch you up." Ron. She whacks at the butterflies in her stomach, because honestly even Victor was more respectful to her than Ron, so why does she feel this way for him? It's ridiculous.

He can't even be bothered to try to help her get caught up, and yet he warms her chest? Her head is cold with a sudden dousing of disgust that she tries to cover by stretching with a yawn.

"Hello Harry, Ron." The silence is awkward as she's relieved they're both here, but no one is saying anything, and she doesn't want things to go back to the way they always are.

Seeing someone be robbed of their free will makes her that much more determined not to let their friendship fall back into the typical pattern of her nagging and the boys using her willingness to teach and encourage to get her to practically do all the work for them.

"What happened?" Harry asks, and it's honestly the only thing that he was probably able to pull from the tense air to talk about.

"I got attacked on my way to class, and I don't even know the curse they used on me."

"Why would _anyone_ try to be _early_ to Defense? Umbridge is a foul toad!" And there Ron goes being tactless, and she wants to clap slowly as the feeling of butterflies finally clamps down.

"I _know_ that _Ronald_ , I was merely trying to work around that to get my OWL revision schedule on track!" The irritation is so common between the two of them that she doesn't miss the eyeroll and muttered words Ron tries to hide.

"Uh-" Harry cuts himself off, rubbing his neck in that infuriating way he does as he tries to stop them from fighting, but has nothing to say. "Umbridge's got a new 'Educational Decree'," He finally continues, with distaste, "and she's fired Professor Trelawney, so that's good..."

His voice trails off and Hermione groans. She'd been hoping things would get better, and using Draco Malfoy as a distraction just made it that much harder to grasp reality again.

They were really going to have to do something about Umbitch.

"But what Hermione? She's mental." Harry rubs at his hand the way he usually does lately, and Hermione sighs. And realizes she's defigured an adult out loud.

Strangely, it's not as surprising as she'd been waiting for.

* * *

 **So, I went off the basis Hermione knows French since she goes to France on vacation in one of the books, and I can't imagine her going there and being okay with not knowing the language while visiting museums or castles and stuff...**

 **Also, she cursed in this chapter which while something she'd frown upon in canon (and still does even as it slips out here) I sort of like the way she loosens up in some ways (not others) in the following books as she realizes the world is grey rather than black and white, and has different priorities such as staying alive.**

 **Something that I'll mention here, and the next chapter: In the Harry Potter movies, Victor Krum and presumably others under the Imperious Curse had 'faded' eyes. While it provided context for those who read the books, and made it obvious for those who hadn't that something was wrong, people would have been easily caught under it if something like that was original canon. So, in my version of the universe only hasty spells (and I mean hasty!) can do such a thing, and if you cast it the right way there will be no _obvious_ indicator.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter ended up being somewhat frustrating for me, and I hope it isn't obvious in the writing. I wanted things to move faster, but recognized that someone as busy and dedicated as Hermione would still get sidetracked by the various other things she's devoted to.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Things ended up being worse than she thought.

As soon as Hermione was well enough, she was swept into the horrid task of makeup work, and then shortly before Christmas, the attack on Arthur Weasley.

Harry became particularly antsy, and she was becoming rather worried about his mentality. Plus, his spare clothing was still in deplorable condition, and considering the mountains of galleons in his possession, she was starting to wonder what was going on in the mind of the Boy-Who-Lived.

And then all of that reminded her of the letter she'd never opened from Sirius Black. But then she didn't have it with her, and it slipped her mind, only for her to very frustratedly remember it after hearing Hogwarts High Inquisitor Umbridge's latest decree.

People stared at them, something that wasn't new to Hermione considering the public's fickleness of the love for their savior.

It was the product of much prodding and logic that Dumbledore's Army was born.

Though just barely caught up, now Hermione was helping Harry create lesson plans (he seriously needed a confidence boost!) and snarking quite audibly at Umbridge banning groups larger than three to congregate anywhere at anytime.

So she enchanted coins for members.

It wasn't until a near run-in with Draco Malfoy of the Inquisitorial Squad that she finally had enough, and forced herself behind her bed curtains with a locking charm to ensure the correspondence was finally read.

 **oOo**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Where did you find this charm? It isn't known to the public, nor should it be written anywhere you could find._

 _This charm belongs to the Black family, and is highly illegal. Though sibling to the dark curse it **resembles** , it has been specially tailored._

 _The charm in question has a conditioning charm as well as several others layered into it to ensure obedience. It begins as the -Imp- **charm** does in giving the caster complete control of a complacent victim, however the calm cloud that encourages obedience surrounds the brain, singling out the subconscious, which is then fully cleared giving the impression of being trapped in your own body._

 _The longer that the charm is in place, the stronger are the effects of the conditioning charm that makes the victim forget free will and believe that all of their actions are their own._

 _Eventually, the victim will either fully believe in whatever moral or garbage their caster has forced upon them, and the charm is removed in increments to fool the -ministry-_ _people. OR, their mind couldn't take the pressure of having no control, and their sanity is pulled out from under them like a muggle rug._

 ** _Wherever you found this charm, I implore you to stay away. There is no known cure other than the curse's removal by the caster. And I will not forgive anyone bringing Harry into further danger._**

 _-Padfoot_

 **oOo**

Hermione saw several little ink blotches as if Sirius had had a hard time wording the missive, or a difficult time concentrating. It did nothing to reassure her nerves, which were now completely and utterly shot.

 _Imperia_ was a far more tricky charm than she expected. And far more dangerous!

She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be trapped inside your own mind, either falling to the logic that trapped you there, or being broken beyond recovery. And all of that on top of the normal risks accompanying a regular Imperius Curse!

She truly sympathized for her tormentor now, but there was something else to remember.

There was no cure.

Whoever that Draco Malfoy she saw in that alley was, he'd be forever lost to the world, and no one would notice a difference or care.

And that was what had her fierce Gryffindor heart vowing to attempt to find a cure and at least give this Malfoy a chance, even if he was just as bad as his original counterpart.

 **/-/-|-\\-\**

Hermione added a beta symbol to her schedule where she wrote all her assignments to represent researching a cure. It didn't feel safe penciling in 'Research ways to save Draco Malfoy from altered Imperius', and this way she had her own secret.

Harry had secrets, and though she tried very hard not to let it bother her with logic, it was hard to deny her innate need to go in and fix the problem. Now she had a secret of her very own, even though it was about Malfoy of all people.

Harry and Ron, being mostly ignorant when things weren't concerning Malfoy, Snape, or Quidditch didn't notice the change bubbling up in her, though they decided to now turn in mostly shoddy (Ron) and somewhat lazily fulfilled (Harry) assignments which only furthered her disappointment in both boys.

She knew that Harry was likely depressed given his behavior that schooling didn't matter, but she couldn't understand how he wasn't fascinated by all that he could learn about this world. After all, she didn't become an accomplished repertoire of defense spells overnight!

She had had to reprimand herself at the enjoyment she'd felt at blackmailing Rita to get an article out on Harry's witnessing of Voldemort in that horrible graveyard. But at least now the fickle populous of Hogwarts was mostly behind Harry, instead of maltreating him the way they always did when they didn't agree with him, something she found highly illogical and frustrating.

At some point, she finally got around to composing a list of research to further aid her in reaching her goal.

 _-Curse has no visible effects as dulling of the pupils, but eyes do appear vaguely less expressive in DM's case. His eye color seems to have shifted, but not to a point that someone not constantly staring him down for being a prat should notice.*_

 _-The ImpC. affects the brain, something that muggles have also studied to try to understand, something most wizards don't bother to question how it works. Owl Mum to see if book on muggle brain is available to borrow from library for quick analysis._

 _-Books unclear on whether or not a potion can cure the ImpC. If so, altered potion experimentation may yield results?**_

 _-How does the long-distance controlling work? Can something be used to disturb the long-distance connection of magic?_

Hermione had her quill at her lips considering it all when a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, making her scramble to cover the page and whip her head of curls around, effectively smacking the person in the face and maybe distracting them in its haste.

* * *

 **The site won't let me use strikethrough so -I did this-. Hope that's not too confusing, but it only happens in Sirius' response to 'Mione.**

 **Now the boys aren't asking for help, and doing bad jobs! *Sighs***

 ***Here again I mention that unlike the movies, Draco's eyes aren't dulled obviously like Victor Krum's in the 4th movie. Buuuuuut, and Hermione's reasoning is that she's stared him down because he's such an antagonist, his eye color is a little different/ dull. It's like saying 'she had shimmering chestnut eyes' versus 'her eyes were a dull brown with indifference or sadness'; his eyes will still crinkle and narrow and shape when his face forms expressions, but they won't glint or shimmer, or express emotions alone the way that the windows to our souls usually do. (But 'he' [the curse] still means what he says, it's not like that thing where you look to see someone's eyes don't match their expression, indicating dishonesty)**

 **Grrr... If you don't get this first point here, feel free to PM me, and I will try to explain in a less complicated manner. Just know that if you're not as observant as Hermione, or at her level of constant observation, (few are) then you will not notice a difference at all.**

 ****Since I'm confused since I haven't found a definitive answer if there is a potion cure to the Imperius, so is Hermione. If any of you know, that'd be great because the internet's not cooperating.**

 **Review if you'd like, because I like. Just know that I won't hold chapters hostage if you don't, I truly do update when I've finished a chapter and am mostly satisfied with it, because someone sent me an unkind PM saying 'they had enough going on without an egotistical author starting a story and holding chapters hostage and nagging for reviews like a review troll' O_o.**


End file.
